The Swan's Call
by Faux Promises
Summary: Sheena didn't expect that night to bring her any comfort, nor relief from the pains of solitude. But then, one never knows exactly when one's life will change forever. The heart always has room for one more miracle. Sheelos oneshot.


**A/N:** This particular one-shot was done in the wee morning hours as a cure to insomnia. This one-shot is my only thing up right now, but no, not my first fic. I plan on doing the next one soon, but for now, this may be my last until school starts in a few days. I have no idea how much I like it, considering I wrote it at 2:56AM, but enjoy, hopefully, and maybe R&R?

Just as a side note, I named this one-shot as an homage to the bond that swans share. They mate for life, and make a little heart when they touch beaks. :) Sho kyoot.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

x x x x x

The moon was high in the sky as she stood on the icy balcony of the inn, whiling the early morning hours away. Below, everything was still and noiseless, as was typical of Flanoir both day and night. It could be a comfort to a content soul, but the soul that stood witnessing it tonight was anything but content.

Sheena knew this feeling of dread all too well after standing in the silent emptiness for almost an hour. She had come outside into the night to try and calm down, which thus far she had failed to do. The very thought of the events that would take place tomorrow made her dizzy with anticipation. There was no telling what would become of her and her companions when they entered the Tower of Salvation, whether they would ever come out again. Whether she would live to watch the sunrise again, or become part of it forever.

A deep shudder ran through her small frame. The cold and fear had started to take effect on her body now as well as her poor mind. She began to wonder if it was better to go inside and attempt once more to get some rest, but something compelled her to stay where she was. For a moment, she felt the desire for someone to talk to. Silent company would even do, in fact; anything to break the sickening sensation of being alone and afraid.

All of a sudden, the door behind her slammed shut. Sheena wheeled around, spirits lifting slightly at the prospect of having her wish for some companionship granted. She was quickly disappointed though, when she saw who it was that had joined her. That damned fool of a Chosen, source of her heartache for so long now. The young woman sighed, turning back to face the night sky without so much as a greeting.

"Sheena…?" he ventured, an unusual hesitation in his voice.

Still she did not face him.

"Yes, Zelos?"

"Mind if I stay a while?"

She was silent for a moment. "I don't have much say in that matter now, do I?"

"Nope," the Chosen answered brightly, smiling in a way much more characteristic of his usual self. He sauntered over to stand beside her and looked out at the stars, same as she was doing.

Sheena bristled at the feeling of his presence near her. Every time they spoke, the past would come to torture her mind again. A past where they were just two kids with no one else in the world besides each other, brought together by chance and kept together by a mutual but unspoken attraction. They had been together all the time, when she wasn't at the research academy for her summoner training, and then one day it happened. The Chosen One, of all people, was the one to tell her those three little words that would change her life; after a lifetime of isolation, she had at last fallen in love.

But those words were lost in the wind now, never to be recovered. Sheena pulled her robe closer around her. It felt colder than ever out here.

"So, why're _you_ up?" Zelos asked suddenly.

She swept at some of the snow on the balcony ledge nervously. "I'm just…scared, is all. It's understandable, isn't it?"

"Of course."

"I mean, I'm starting to wonder if maybe I should never have gotten myself into all this in the first place."

"Really?" His eyes sparkled questioningly as he tried to find her own, which she was trying very hard to hide. "Why're you thinking about _that_?"

"What do you mean, 'why'?" she snapped back. "Because I might have made the last mistake of my life! It could all be over tomorrow, just like that."

"But…you can't change what's already happened, Sheena. It's just going to make you lose sleep to think about it. Then, after you've worried yourself half mad, everything that has been will _still_ be."

The ninja was speechless for moment, unprepared for a logical response to her fears. Why was he making sense tonight? That hadn't happened at all since they had been reunited by Lloyd's group. She got up the nerve to look over into his eyes, a clear, rainy blue that she had a terrible weakness for.

"I…I suppose. I just don't know what to do with myself," she sighed in near-frustration.

"Just take things as they come," he replied simply. "It's all you can do right now."

"Mm, well…" She paused, unsure of how to answer at this point. Time to change the subject. "So what're you doing awake, then, if you're not worried about tomorrow?"

Now it was Zelos' turn to be on the spot. "Well…" He reached over and tenderly brushed a snowflake off her cheek. "I don't like being surrounded by this stuff. You know."

Sheena nodded, remembering all too clearly the fashion in which he had lost his mother. She'd spent many winter evenings driving away the memories from his thoughts and emphasizing how much he was needed, most importantly to her. Who would she love, if he hadn't been born?

"I know," she whispered, putting an arm around him reassuringly. "Just try not to think about that, okay? Like you said, it's the past. And it's of no fault of your own."

"You're right. It's a foolish thing, to hold onto that sort of thing for so long…"

"It's not! Those things never heal, when people we love hurt us." She paused. Oh, the irony! "We just…have to not let them hurt so badly."

That was when she noticed his arm around her waist. He was holding on to her like a little child, waiting for his mother to make everything alright. Sheena felt sorry to admit that she wasn't able to make anything better. If anything, _she _needed to be made better. But just feeling the warmth of their bodies together made her fears go away, if only for a few moments.

"True enough, love," he muttered. She was surprised to feel him pull her close, pressing her against the ledge possessively in a rush of emotion. Something was about to happen.

"I…" The young woman held her gaze on him. Very clearly, the space between them was dwindling. She didn't dare breathe. Then, in a fraction of a second, the tension shattered.

Her fingers went to weave themselves into his fiery locks as their lips met, the passion between them warming her half-numb body. There was a strange hunger in his being that she had never experienced before, as if the time spent away from her had driven him into madness. She thought back to their first kiss, soft and shy, on her fourteenth birthday. It had been a first for both of them, and this emergence into adulthood brought them even closer together. This was so different to her, deep and full of a powerful neediness.

When they finally broke apart, Sheena became aware of the tears that were now staining her face. She stared bravely into his profound blue gaze, altogether shocked at this turn of events. Only a few words came out when she did at last find her voice.

"Zelos…why?"

The Chosen stared right back, hesitantly releasing his grip on her. He took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and pressed it into her hands. She held it to her heart and nodded. He had come out here for a reason.

"Please," he breathed as he wiped a lone tear away from her face, "Don't cry. I'm not going to cause you any more suffering. Not now, not ever."

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before finally turning to go back inside. She watched after him, about to follow, but she was too interested in the piece of paper to wait before reading it. Quickly she unfolded it, and was shocked to find that it held a ring within it. It looked like a diamond engagement ring. She started to scan the letter, completely blown away by what it had contained.

_To my love:_

_For too long I have avoided being in your life, Sheena. I thought that it was the only way to keep you from the tragedy that surrounds the existence of every Chosen. I never wanted you to grieve for me when I was gone, or stop living your days to their fullest. You mean too much to me for me to do that. But all I have done, in keeping away from you, is put you through more pain than ever._

_If you want me gone, I will understand. You have every right. If I was any sort of man, I'd have stood by you to the bitter end. I couldn't watch you suffer, and so you suffered alone. I failed you, and now all I can tell you is how very sorry I am for everything._

_The only thing I can say in my defense is that I have always been faithful to you. You needn't be fooled by my façade as a pervert any longer, as that is all that it ever was. After all, Sheena, you're my first and true love; the only one who ever knew me, and who ever accepted me. In fact, when we first met, I knew that I was prepared to go against the church if they tried to intervene in our relationship. But it turned out that my parents' fate was not my own to suffer. If anything, I can be thankful for that._

_So maybe tomorrow, with the destruction of Mithos, I will finally be free of the title of 'Chosen'. That's all that's been between me and the temptation of a knife in my heart; that little hope that maybe, someday, we could be together. That's why I've been keeping this ring. I think it's time for you to have it now._

Sheena stared at the paper in complete shock as she read the last lines over and over. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and she leaned against the balcony for support. A man condemned to die, and he'd still managed to give his life a meaning. Her.

She slipped the ring on her finger and started for the door. Everything had changed now, and would surely change even more with the coming of dawn. But now, she would face the day with something she had not had before.

The promise of a future with the one she loved.

x x x

Standing atop the inn's roof was a winged man, a rare smile on his face as he watched the young woman retreat out of the snow. He felt fairly certain that his earlier conversation with the red-haired Chosen had been successful. Tomorrow, perhaps, he would make the right choice.

Kratos ascended off into the night, leaving the little town of Flanoir behind. Everyone deserved a happy ending. He knew that better than most.

* * *

**A/N**: Mmyep, a little bit different than the usual Sheelos fic. I always thought it would make sense that Zelos had actually had a goal beyond himself when he took Mithos up on the deal to make him no longer Chosen. Why else would someone who thought themself worthless go through so much trouble? And being a fan of this pairing, I decided to make a one-shot based on that idea.

See ya'll soon!

-FP


End file.
